The Prevention Research Center of Michigan (PRC/MI) will build on our 20 years of experience partnering with local organizations, residents and institutions in Flint, Michigan to create a safer and healthier futures through high quality community-engaged applied public health research. Our Center is a partnership between the University of Michigan, School of Public Health (UMSPH), Michigan State University, Division of Public Health based in Flint, Kettering University and the Healthy Flint Research Coordinating Center, (HFRCC) a coalition of CBOs and Universities created in response to the influx of researchers in the Flint community to build community for equitable academic-community partnerships. We will strive for excellence in research, translation and dissemination, and training by: 1) conducting rigorous community-based research to adapt, implement and test a Health Promotion Through Environmental Design (HPTED) intervention; 2) translate and disseminate PRC/MI research to academic, practice, policy maker, and community audiences; 4) provide training in applied public health research for students, public health practitioners, community residents, and researchers; 5) strengthen the infrastructure of the PRC/MI as a resource for communities throughout the state and the nation. Our Core Research Project, Health Promotion Through Environmental Design (HPTED): A Transformative Approach for Community Engagement and Health Equity aims to study the process of engaging residents in environmental change to reduce heath disparities, increase heath equity, and improve health. We will leverage existing studies, multidisciplinary research experience and expertise, multi-university collaboration, and community partnerships to adapt and evaluate health promotion through environmental design (HPTED). HPTED is an adaptation of Crime Prevention Through Environmental Design (CPTED) which is an approach from criminology that involves both physical and social components to prevent crime. Our focus will be on health promotion and will incorporate health issues and fundamental causes (Phelan et al., 2010). We will conduct a block group randomized design to test our conceptual model. We also study implementation of HPTED to identify key ingredients for success. Our Specific Aims are: 1) study the process for adapting and piloting HPTED training for neighborhood residents; 2) study the implementation effectiveness of the new HPTED intervention and how implementation outcomes may be related to health outcomes; 3) test the effectiveness of HPTED in a block group randomized design on violence reduction, healthy built environment, and community empowerment, and direct effects on psychological and behavioral health; and 4) investigate if violence reduction, healthy built environment, and community empowerment are a mechanism by which HPTED improves psychological and behavioral health (i.e., indirect effects). We expect evidence from both our implementation and effectiveness evaluations to be the basis for developing a toolkit for communities interested in implementing HPTED. This product and evidence base will provide a strong foundation for the dissemination and translation of our findings to practice and policy.